


Toppling governments for beginners, a crash course by Master Quinlan Vos

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Foreshadowing on how poor Anakin is getting his head screwed by Sidious, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slaves of the Republic Arc, Zygerria au, they lock the door but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Toppling slavers empires, seducing old flames and worrying the Padawan of said old flames will space him at the first occasion: a banal week in Quinlan Vos's life!





	Toppling governments for beginners, a crash course by Master Quinlan Vos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunsetOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetOfDoom/gifts).



Zygerria would have been a mess if the first being Obi-Wan & company had meet in disembarking hadn’t been Quinlan Vos, dressed in spacer’ leathers and his lightsaber hidden in his left boot.

“Good to see you,” Quinlan had said, “It’s always easier to stage a coup with several people.”

Anakin had been frankly upset when Obi-Wan had insisted they obeyed Quinlan’s orders, asserting the other Master knew best what to do in these circumstances. But the Kiffar had delivered, toppling Queen Miraj Scintel and her government in three days, with only a few broken bones and no casualties.

In one way, Anakin was happy for the freed slaves. On another, if it was so easy, why would the Jedi let slavery flourish in so many corners of the galaxy?

“Because the Senate is insisting assigning legions to lead to Quinlan and other Jedi trained in the same manners, instead of letting them do spy work.” Obi-Wan had said, but Anakin wasn’t convinced. The Chancellor had explained to him why the Senate Committee was now in charge to dispatch Jedi and surely, men named by the Chancellor himself knew their work.

And Quinlan Vos wasn’t helping: always asking for Obi-Wan’s attention, like he had when Anakin was a young Padawan, distracting Obi-Wan from his duties, that was teaching Anakin. And last night, he was pretty sure….Vos was distracting from Obi-Wan from their work and it should be forbidden.

Their transports were still twelve hours from Zyggeria, so he left the palace to sulk and call Padmé. Turning at a corner, the last thing he saw from Queen Scintel’s palace was Vos, standing on a terrace.

***

Quinlan watched Anakin turning on a small street and lost him. The young man was frankly worrying him. He had been a pain in the ass at twelve years old, refusing Obi-Wan any sort of existence except as his teacher, and he didn’t seem to have outgrown it.

And that wasn’t the only problem: he remembered the brightness of young Anakin’s Force presence, like a miniature star, child shaped and so brilliant, and his current state was certainly quite a shock. What had the kid doing to be laced with anger and grey like that? Obi-Wan, seeing him more often, hadn’t probably realized how much it affected the kid, the change gradual, but Quinlan wanted to buddle Skywalker and send him to the Temple for remedial meditation so fast his head would spin.

He heard a rustle of clothes and turned, letting a whistle escape. Obi-Wan was still wearing the outfit he had worn to infiltrate the place, all blue silk and kohl. Dressed like that, with his hair the same colour of fire and the spark dancing in his eyes, this man could be suspected a bit of going into the night to adore strange, old gods, and that would not be so improbable.

“I think your former Padawan wants to order a hit on me,” Quinlan still grumbled, because he wasn’t the sort of man to be distracted by a bit of flesh and silky clothes.

“He’s more the sort to do it himself, if he chooses that path,” Was the only answer and Quinlan would throw something at Obi-Wan, if it hadn’t been so long since he had seen Obi-Wan even smirk. And right now, the ginger man had a small amused smile, which was almost touching his eyes.

Obi-Wan continued, throwing his arms around Quinlan’s neck: “Also, I’m an adult and he has no say about who I take to bed.”

"I think he hates me," the Kiffar insisted, only half way joking.

“Jedi don’t hate. Also all this whining is not helping your chances of getting laid tonight.”

“Obi-Wan? Twice in a mission? I’m shocked, shocked.”

“You’re not the only one Anakin is getting on the nerves on. It’s sex with you or yelling at him, right now.”

“I feel used.”

“Is that a no?’

“Of course not! Feel free to use me that way every time you want.”

Obi-Wan pulled Quinlan towards him, licked his way into his mouth in the filthiest kiss he could and then murmured: “Take me to bed and stop talking about Anakin.”

“Sleep…”

“I can’t sleep right now. Too much adrenaline from the day. So you can continue to brood watching the city, or you fuck me into sleep. Think you’re talented enough to break me sufficiently quick?”

Quinlan didn’t even search for a bedroom in that gigantic building. He locked the door of the terrace with the Force and pushed Obi-Wan on a reclining bed. Whatever would happen, whatever traps the Sith had for them, they would have that.

Even if one of them was killed in the war, they still would have that.

That perfect night under the Zyggerria’ sky, mission a success and slavers defeated, and Obi-Wan yielding under him, safe for now in his arms, gasping his name, nails hard against Quinlan’s back as they moved together.

And as they were Jedi, it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
